Foster daughter
by manchesterunitedFOOTBALL
Summary: Dylan Alison Saname is Joe Solomon's foster daughter. Her parents died and now Joe looks after her. He pulled her out of her boarding school in england and put her into the Gallagher Academy to be closer to her but what happens when she meets a certain boy on a certain exchange at Gallagher? What is she hiding and what is this girl capable of? Pen name used to be fantasygirl99
1. Chapter 1

**HEY PEOPLE, I WOULD USUALLY FINISH MY OTHER STORIES BEFORE I START A NEW ONE BUT I GOT AN IDEA AND I JUST HAD TO WRITE IT DOWN! ANYWAY I WILL FINISH MY OTHER STORIES I PROMISE!**

Chapter 1

Dylan POV

Hello my name is Dylan Alison Saname or some people call me by my foster dad's name Dylan Solomon. I am English and as of today I am no longer a normal girl. You see all my life I have gone to a boarding school in London because Joseph Solomon, my foster dad, couldn't look after me because of missions for the CIA and the fact he teaches at The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. But he has all of a sudden decided to take me away from the only place I can actually call home and enrol me into The Gallagher Academy.

Let me explain. When I was 3 weeks old my parents died in a car crash and I had no grandparents or godparents to take me in and look after me. The only family I had left is my uncle from my dad's side as my mum was an only child. Long story short, my uncle is very ill and has been for the past 20 years and he is not fit to look after me. I stayed in a government care home for children until I was 3 years old and then Joe fostered me. I don't see my uncle very often. Only on my birthday, his birthday, Christmas and the anniversary of my parents' death but his carer and Joe have to be there at all times.

Anyway, Joe has always been there for me even though I only see him at parents' evening and during school holidays but even in the school holidays I don't see him much because he takes me to Blackthorne so he can run some courses during the holidays and so he is doing that all day. Just in case you're wondering, I know that Blackthorne is really school for boy assassins/spies and that Gallagher is a school for girl spies. But don't tell anyone because I am not supposed to know but Joe couldn't really hide his job from me because technically I am his daughter so he can't really hide anything from me.

Right now I am in a black limo that is driving round Roseville, Virginia and on my way to The Gallagher Academy. Joe was sat beside me with his arm around my shoulders telling me not to worry. I will be in the sophomore class which is my actual year. The headmistress, Ms. Morgan, Told Joe that I might be put back a year but I took my year's final exams of the year and passed with everything correct. Joe has been doing extra tutoring with me since I was 5 years old so I have always been way ahead of my year.

'Dylan are you okay?' Joe asked me. Now spies shouldn't be nervous, it is one of the worst traits a spy can have but I have always been really shy around new people and I just been taken away from all my friends so I wasn't exactly beaming.

'Yeah I'm fine Joey, Just a little nervous that's all. I don't do well with new people and I hate being the centre of attention.'

'I know you do but just try not to think about it and you'll be fine and I'll be there with you every step of the way.'

Wow, that was the most motivating speech that I have ever heard come out of his mouth.

'Thanks Joey, that means a lot.'

'You're welcome Dylan, but I want to say something, let's not tell everyone that you are my foster daughter just yet so use your real last name.'

'Okay Joey, whatever you say.'

Before I knew it we were driving through the gates of the Gallagher Academy. I really didn't like the fact that I was arriving in a limo but Joe said all the girls arrive in limos so why should I be any different. The limo stopped before an old building and a woman was stood outside along with a security guard.

'Hello Joe good to see you, and this must be Dylan. Hello I am Ms. Morgan the headmistress of The Gallagher Academy would you like to come up to my office.'

I looked at Joe and he nodded and started to walk behind the woman. I took the time to take in my surroundings as Joe always told me 'notice things' and I saw 3 girls stood at a window looking out and staring at me.

'Come on Dylan!'

So I followed Joe inside the old building to see what was inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY SO HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME SOME POINTERS IF YOU HAVE ANY! THANKS PEOPLE.**

Chapter 2

Dylan POV

I was sat in Ms. Morgan's office while she explained that the school was a school for spies and blah blah blah. I already knew all that so I just stared blankly around the room pretty much ignoring what she was saying. Then there was a knock at her office door and the 3 girls who were watching me out of the window were standing there. One was a really pretty girl with really tan skin and big brown eyes. Then there was a small girl with platinum blond hair and the cutest yellow and green eyes. Then there was the last girl who I now recognised as Macey McHenry's daughter Cara. She was like a model with her very dark brown hair and light blue eyes.

'You wanted to see us Ms. Morgan?' said the girl with the tan skin and brown eyes.

'Yes this is our new student Dylan. She will be rooming with you girls.' Then she looked at me. 'Dylan this is Jaz, Livi, and Cara they will be your new roommates. Girls will you take Dylan up to the room and get ready for the welcome back dinner?'

'Yes Ms. Morgan,' said the small one with the platinum blond hair, I didn't know which one was Jaz and which one was Livi, 'Dylan come with us. Jaz will get your bags.'

Oh so she is Livi. 'No that's okay I can take my own bags I don't want to trouble you.'

'Well at least let us help you; you have 2 massive bags there.' Jaz said.

'Okay then I'll take this one and you can take the smaller one.'

Jaz pulled up the handle up on the smaller bag and dragged it behind her and I pulled the handle on the bigger one. They led me down a massive hallway. Everything was changing back to its original form. I saw a poster turn from a notice for lacrosse club to a new club starting all about building bombs. I took everything in and eventually we got to the staircase and after about 457 steps, I was counting to stop me from dwelling on the awkward silence, we got to a room and Cara opened the door and she pointed to an unmade bed.

'That one is yours, did you bring some bedding?'

'Yes I did. Could you possibly help me put some things away?' They all looked at each other as if having a conversation.

'Okay we'll help you but only because you are new.' Jaz seemed unsure about helping me. They started to unzip my biggest suitcase when I realised there was something in there that I really didn't want them to see.

'Actually that suitcase over there has most of clothes in and not to mention my uniform. Will you help me with that one later?'

'Sure,' Livi said. She is so kind. So while we were starting to unpack the suitcase I thought I would ask them a few questions.

'So can you just clarify for me your names? I am awful with names.'

'I'm Cara M-C which you probably already know and I am your go to person for fashion.'

No surprise there, I thought.

'I am Jasmine Newman but don't call me Jasmine because it is too girly so always call me Jaz so you don't end up in the infirmary. You might be able to hear from my voice that I am half American and half English.'

'Yeah I can hear it. Which of your parents is American and which is English if you don't mind me asking?'

'No I don't mind. My dad, Grant Newman, is American is my dad and my mum, Bex Baxter, is English.'

'Cool, what part of England are you from?'

'London, my grandparents live there and I go there all the time with my parents. You're English aren't you? Where are you from?'

'Somerset.'

'Cool, anything else you can say?'

'Well I can but I don't like to tell people about my family.'

'You can tell us anything, we won't tell anyone if you don't want us to.' Livi said. I could tell we were going to be really good friends.

'Well you see, I live in a care home. My parents died in a car crash when I was 3 weeks old and I had no other family but my uncle but he has been terminally ill for over 20 years and so he wasn't allowed to look after me so social services but me in a care home. I see him 4 times a year at Christmas, my birthday, his birthday and the anniversary of my parents death when we visit their graves but his carer always has to be with us and well yeah.'

They looked really sad. They were giving me pity looks and I hate it when people give me pity looks.

'I am so sorry. I can't even begin to imagine what that feels like.'

'It's okay, you didn't know. Just don't pity me please. One day I might tell you more but not today, it's still a touchy subject. How about you,' I pointed to Livi, 'Can you tell me anything about you?'

'I'm Olivia Anderson but you can call me Livi and if you need any help with projects I can help you. I mean you'll be put back a couple of years because you have only joined in the sophomore year.'

'Actually I took all of your year's finals from last year and got full marks in every subject so I will be in the same class as you. I don't think I'll be needing too much help.'

They looked stunned and then they smiled at me'

'That's good then. Hey we have an hour before the welcome back dinner to get ready.' Cara is silly. If I wear make up to the welcome back dinner Joe will flip and I don't want to be grounded on my first day being here.

'We only have to put our uniform on don't we?'

'Yeah but I have to do your hair and maybe put a little bit of mascara and lip gloss on you and the n do Jaz and Livi and then myself!'

'No way, sorry but I don't want to.'

'Why not, you have to, the boys for the exchange are coming today and I want you all to look as pretty as possible for them?'

'Can I tell you guys a secret and you cannot tell anyone?'

'Sure, we won't tell anyone.' Livi is so sweet.

'You know Joe Solomon?'

'Yeah of course, he is our Cove Ops teacher, why?' Jaz looked really confused and so did Livi and Cara.

'Well he is kind of my... Foster dad.' I said it quietly but it was loud enough for anyone to hear.

'Really?' Jaz asked. I nodded; I wasn't really sure what to say next. 'Why would you want to keep that a secret, Mr. S is awesome?'

'It was his idea but also I don't want to be known as Mr. Solomon foster daughter. I'd be a reject, so please just don't say anything to anyone.'

'Okay, let's get ready and I won't do your hair or put any make up on you.'

'Come let's get ready.'

We were walking down to the Grand Hall; Cara's hair was in 2 low pigtails with the ends curled and she had on light red lip gloss which made her look even prettier than she did before. Jaz's hair was straightened and she had clear lip gloss on to make her lips shiny, she had a little brown mascara on to soften her eyes and she looked like a 'Greek goddess' as Cara put it. Livi had her hair in a ponytail with her side fringe coming across and a long bit of hair coming out that was curled. Finally I had done my hair normally. I had my naturally wavy/curly hair down with lots of different coloured hair bands tied in lots of different places. I blow dried my full fringe straight because my hair used to be curly when I was little so it tends to curl. I put on some of my, prescribed by the doctor, smells like nothing, lip balm for dry lips and that's it.

We walked up to door of the Grand Hall and Ms. Morgan was there.

'Hello girls. Dylan go sit with the rest of the sophomore girls and I will introduce you to the rest of the school.'

'Okay Ms. Morgan and thank you.'

I went and sat down with the rest of the sophomore girls and waited for Ms. Morgan to come and start her speech and introduce me. I was so nervous. Then the teachers walked through and I looked at Joe but he didn't look back. I was officially scared and not only that but I hate public introductions they scare me to death. Ms. Morgan stepped up to the podium and I mentally prepared myself. I was so scared.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY I AM UPDATING AGAIN. I LITERALLY CAN'T STOP. NEVER MIND! PLEASE REVIEW. HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

Chapter 3

Dylan POV

'Please stand,' Ms. Morgan commanded. 'Why do you come?'

'To learn her skills, honour her sword and keep her secrets.' The whole school said in unison.

'Please be seated.' Ms. Morgan said. 'Now first of all it is good to see all you girls back again and I give a big hello to the new girls in the 7th grade, I hope you learn well and enjoy your years to come here. Secondly I would like to welcome some guests here this year. They will be staying in the East Wing and will be here for the next 2 terms. I would like to welcome the boys from The Blackthorn Institute and their accompanied teacher Dr. Hanbrie.'

Then, on cue, quite a number of boys walked through the doors to the grand hall. They all walked onto the stage and their teacher went over to the podium.

'Thank you Ms. Morgan and all of you here at The Gallagher Academy for having us. It is a pleasure to be back on yet another exchange. If it is okay the boys will introduce themselves in their lessons.'

'Of course,' Ms. Morgan said, 'please do go and take a seat boys and Dr. Hanbrie there is a seat waiting for you at the end of the teachers table. On to my second announcement, we are welcome a new girl to the sophomore class this year and could you please come up here.'

I looked at Jaz, Livi and Cara and they nodded to me. So I stood up and walked to the stage. I took a second to glance at Joe and he smiled. I was so scared of what she might say about me. I walked up the steps to the stage as quickly as possible never once looking at the rest of the school in fear that I might faint.

'This is Dylan Saname and I would like you all to make her feel welcome.'

'Isn't Dylan a boy's name?' shouted one of the blackthorn boys and so I jumped off of the stage and flipped him onto a box and I am pretty sure I dislocated his shoulder. After that I whispered in his ear, 'Don't mess with me,' and he nodded and went back and sat at his table as he massaged his shoulder.

'Anyway, I would like to share with you some recent results Dylan achieved in last year's finals for her year.'

'Please Ms. Morgan don't,' I whispered; I didn't want to be singled out in front of the whole school and more, 'Dylan you may sit down now.'

I walked off the stage and glanced at Joe and he gave me a sympathetic look and then I looked away and walked straight back to my seat.

'Dylan passed all the exam's with full marks and answered all the extra questions correctly with extra time to spare. She won 3 matches out of 3 in the P&E test against a highly trained CIA agent and also in the extra skills test we asked her to take, showed excellent use of weaponry and gadgets. I think she deserves a round of applause.'

Everyone started clapping and I heard some people shout things like 'nerd' and 'teacher's pet' which caused me to bury my head in my hands and cry just a little. Cara asked me if I was okay and I just shook my head.

'Okay everyone no need for the mean name calling we aren't in primary school anymore. Now I think everyone deserves some food so let's eat!'

People kept on walking up behind me and shoving me in the back and I really didn't like it. Then before I knew it I had spaghetti Bolognese all over me and 2 senior boys laughing at me so I decided I would teach them a lesson. I stood up and threw both of them to the ground. I kicked the taller one where the sun doesn't shine and as the other one stood up I roundhouse kicked him in the head and he fell straight to the ground unconscious. I looked at the other one and shouted, 'If you don't want to end up like him or worse I would suggest leaving now.' He ran out the room and I left the other one on the floor; I wasn't going to help him so instead I just walked out of the room and went to take a shower, wash my school uniform and put away the rest of my things.

(*page break*)

Once I had had my shower and put my Bolognese covered school uniform in the washing machine (luckily I have another skirt, shirt and jumper) I unpacked the rest of my things. I started unloading the big suitcase which had all my guns and knives in it and started hiding them beneath my mattress and underneath my clothes in the drawers. Then I put all my tracking devices, bugs, cameras and other things in the drawers that were mine that would lock. I locked the drawers with the keys and put them on my keychain along with the key to Joe's room and his locked drawers.

Soon enough the girls came in and I was just sat on my bed playing with my mum's necklace.

'Are you okay?' I heard Livi say.

'I'll be fine, I'm more worried about the guy I knocked out.'

'He'll be fine, come on let's get some sleep we have to be up at 6:30.'

'Night girls.' I said.

'Night.'

'Night.'

'Night.'

Then all of a sudden I drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY PEOPLE THANKS TO MigiLove2143, I WILL BUT A LITTLE MORE DESCRIPTION ABOUT HER IN THIS CHAPTER AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEW. KEEP REVIEWING PEOPLE. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. THANKS. xxx**

Chapter 4

Dylan POV

I woke up the next morning dreading today. It is the first day of lessons and I wanted to try and not sound like a geek today. I looked at my multicoloured clock and saw that it was 7 o'clock; 1 hour until breakfast. I got up and dragged myself to the bathroom; I brushed my teeth, washed my face and had a quick shower (not washing my hair as I did that last night, no thanks to that clumsy idiot). I got out of the shower got dressed and left the bathroom. I walked into the room with a very angry Cara staring at me. She stormed past me into the bathroom and screamed her head off.

'What have I done?' I asked Livi and Jaz innocently. I really wasn't sure what was wrong. I had only been in the bathroom a quarter of an hour by my clock so she still had 45 minutes to get ready. What is her problem?

'You went in the bathroom before her,' Jaz stated, 'she likes to go in first so she has the most time to get ready. She has to shower, brush her teeth, brush her hair, straighten her hair, put her make up on, get dressed and then torture me and Livi with makeup until she thinks we look respectable and then we can leave.'

What a drama queen, I can't believe Cara does that every day and it is so controlling as well. I was starting to not like this girl.

'Well she has to learn that she can't always be a priority. Some people just don't care. She is acting like she is the boss of you two. It is up to you whether you wear makeup or not, not hers. I'd tell her to stuff it; just because she is the senator's granddaughter doesn't mean I am going to give her any special treatment. If I want to go in the bathroom, I will and she can't tell me any different.'

Then we hear another scream coming from the bathroom and I just roll my eyes. I go and sit down at my desk and do my hair. I am your average person; dull blond hair and blue eyes. So to brighten up my look I tie the multicoloured hair bands into my hair just like I did last night and blow dry my fringe. I looked normal. Then I but on my lip balm and put on my special necklace Joe bought me when I was seven. I wore my friendship bracelet I promised my best friends from my old school in England I would wear every day and then my white digital watch. I put on my white socks and black brogues and then I was done.

I saw Cara was out of the bathroom frantically straightening her hair and Jaz was waiting for Livi to come out and she was as cool as a cucumber. It finally came to 10 to 7 and me, Livi and Jaz were ready and they had foregone the makeup for once. As Cara still wasn't ready we left her in the room while we walked down to the grand hall to get breakfast. We walked with Jaz on one end as the tallest of all of us at 5 ft 6inches, and then Livi the smallest of us at only 5ft 2inches and then there was me on the other end at an average for my age 5ft 5.5inches. Cara is 5ft 4inches put her school shoes have an inch of heel so she is just shorter than me.

We walked into the grand hall as one of the first there and went to sit down at a table. Everyone started to fill in the hall and 4 boys came and sat next to us.

'Hello ladies can we sit here?' said the tall blond one. He was very muscular and I think I saw Jaz stare at him for a little too long.

'Yeah sure,' I said, 'so, what are your names?'

'My name is Sam, Sam Tavies,' the one sat next to Livi said. Once again Jaz stared at him and she just nodded and went back to spreading butter on her toast.

Then one sat down next to Jaz, 'I'm Corrie Fowler,' and I couldn't help but notice that he was so alike to Livi. He had the whole geek chic look going on and it was cute.

One sat the other side of Jaz, 'I'm Nathaniel Stephens but please just call me Nate.'

So then there were two seats left next to me and so the last boy came and sat down next to me. 'And I am Matt Goode,' and then he smirked and I remember where I had heard that name before.

Once when I was little and living in England, I stayed with Joe for my school holidays and we had a visitor. Joe told me to hide in my room and lock the door so they wouldn't know I was with him so I quickly took my teddy and any other toys that were left out and hid in my room. All I remember is hearing Joe welcoming in a Mr. Goode and then asking why Zachary Goode needed help. The rest was all just muffled. I wonder if this is that guys son.

'Who are you girls then?' said Nate and I couldn't help but think Cara would like him.

'I'm Livi,' she said ever so timidly so I guessed she was shy around new people.

'I'm Jaz and don't ever call me anything but that,' she said venomously and at that moment Cara burst through the doors to the Grand Hall.

'And that is Cara,' I said as everyone looked at a flustered Cara who was straightening her skirt and walking over to our table. 'Speak of the devil,' I said as she approached our table.

'Well I wouldn't have taken so long if someone hadn't gone in the bathroom before me,' she looked straight at me, 'then I wouldn't have been so long!' she said and she sat in the seat in between Matt and Nate.

'Well I'm sorry,' I said sarcastically, 'but not everyone lives in your world.' She huffed and reached for the tiniest piece of toast and spread just blackberry jam on it.

'And so that just leaves you,' Matt said looking at me and smirking. He is really starting to get on my nerves.

'I think you know who I am already after last night,' I said not looking back up from my cereal.

'Ohhh yeah you're the geek.' At that I felt my blood boil.

'Don't call me that.' I said through gritted teeth and he just chuckled.

'Why what are you gonna do about it? Knock me unconscious? I am sooo scared,' he said sarcastically. So I got up and started to walk away. 'That's right walk away like a scared little cat.'

I looked at Joe and saw him mouth slightly 'come on Dylan' so I walked back up to Matt and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and I slapped him hard on the cheek. He got up out of his chair with an angry look on his face and stared blankly at me.

'Did you just slap me? You are so gonna get it now!' he shouted and lunged for me which I easily dodged. Then he tried to trip me so I jumped over his leg effortlessly and punched him in the stomach. He turned around gripping his stomach and I took this opportunity to temporarily stop him from moving using 5 slick movements on his back and he fell to the floor frozen.

I heard whispers like 'how did she do that' and 'is that illegal?' well yes it is technically illegal in America but I'm not American so I feel it is okay to use it seeing as it isn't illegal in the UK. So after my little event I walked out of the Grand Hall and slammed the door behind me to let everyone know that I was bloody annoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS! I'M BACK! **

**THANKS SOOO MUCH FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS FROM: MigiLove2143**

** Plumjamjones**

** ailes du neige**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**JUST WANT TO PUT OUT THERE THAT MY LAPTOP IS GETTING OLD NOW AND SO SOME OF THE KEYS DON'T WORK PROPERLY BUT HOPEFULLY I WILL GET A NEW ONE SOON SEEING AS THIS IS THE ONLY COMPUTER IN MY HOUSE THAT TAKES LESS THAN AN HOUR TO LOAD ***COUGH, COUGH, DAD'S LAPTOP, COUGH, COUGH*** SO YEAH SORRY IF THE SPELLING IS A LITTLE OFF. I WILL CHECK IT THROUGH WHEN I HAVE FINISHED WRITTING IT SO I CAN CORRECT ANY MISTAKES SO IT SHOULDN'T BE TOO BAD.**

**ANYWAY... ENJOY!**

Chapter 5

Dylan POV

I am now in Ms. Morgan's office and she is telling me that it is not a good idea to go around hurting students as often as I have so far especially as Matt was her grandson.

'May I say something Ms. Morgan?' I said politely.

'Yes you may.'

'Is it fair that he is allowed to tease me and make me feel small and embarrass me because of what you said in the welcome back dinner the other day? He mocked me and made a fool of me so I stood up for myself. Why does he get special treatment just because he is your grandson?' I asked calmly.

'He doesn't get special treatment. I agree that he was out off line and I will be having words with him about manners later but I want you to apologise because you used an illegal move on my family and I don't like it. He may have been rude and downright stupid but you can be the bigger person and apologise and maybe get him back in P&E because you can't get in trouble for hurting him there.'

I let her advice soak in and then smiled at her.

'Thank you Ms. Morgan I will go and apologise to him. If I want him to show some manners so do I.'

'Well done Dylan. Thank you for teaching him a lesson. He is too much like his father sometimes.' She smiled at me and I smiled back and walked out of her room.

Whilst walking to the infirmary I kept on thinking about what I would say because all I could come up with were sarcastic comments. I got to the infirmary and walked up to one of the nurses.

'Hello can I see Matt Goode please?'

'What makes you so sure he is still here darling?' she asked me questioningly.

'Because the move I used on him freezes his body up. His upper body will be fine by now but he still won't be able to walk.' I stated matter-of-factly because I knew the answer better than anyone. I had used that move so many times on so many different people. Heck I have done worse to a person with that move than putting them in hospital.

'Okay then he is just in there.' She pointed to a curtain and motioned for me to go in.

I opened the curtain a little to be careful because I didn't know if he would want to see me let alone accept my apology.

'Hello,' he said, 'why are you here? Come to humiliate me again?' he sent me a death glare and I knew he wasn't happy to see me but I had to apologise not for him or Ms. Morgan but for myself.

'No, actually I came to apologise. I shouldn't have reacted that way and I'm sorry for it. I shouldn't have hurt you let alone used an illegal move. I just get so mad when people call me names, if you haven't already noticed I have trust issues and well I can get a little too angry. So I'm sorry.'

He smiled at me and I smiled back sheepishly. I probably looked like a fool but at least he let me say my piece.

'Well thank you for your apology. But I'm sorry too; I shouldn't have provoked you like that. I was just trying to joke around but I see that is not a good idea around you. So I'm sorry too. Also, do you by any chance know when I will be able to walk again?' I laughed and looked at my watch.

'Well I did it about 2 hours ago so I'd say another half an hour and then you should try and get up but not before. You're lucky, the people on the receiving end of that move before have not been as lucky as you.'

'I guess I'm pretty strong then.' He said with a smirk on his face.

'Well actually there are different ways you can do that move, each one is more intense. I used the second intensity so you out for the right amount of time; not that I want to burst your bubble or anything.'

'No it's okay I get that I was trying to lighten the mood. Can we be friends now and I promise I won't provoke you anymore more about your geekiness?'

'Yes friends,' and with that I smiled, 'I'm gonna go now, bye.' I said and I closed the curtain behind me and went off to my second lesson which was COW.

(*page break – to lunch time*)

'Hey,' I said to everyone as I sat down at the table with my roommates on it. I set down my tray with my chicken bacon and cheese sub roll with olives and honey mustard **(which by the way I have at subway and is delicious) **and sat down next to Livi.

'Hello girls,' Sam said as he came over with his piled up plate of spaghetti and meatballs and garlic bread, 'Matt just got out of the infirmary he is currently heading down to the hall as we speak. You really are a feisty one Dylan.' I looked up at him and then soon enough Matt walked through the doors and everyone erupted in whispers of gossip. He went up to the counter got some lunch and came and sat opposite me.

'Ignore them,' I said, 'it doesn't matter what they say.' But the room was too busy making up gossip to spread around the school that isn't even true. Then Nicola walked up to us. Cara had told me that Nicola was the school gossip and in our year and she came and marched up to me.

'Hello,' she said, 'I'm Nicola and I would like to ask you a few questions.'

'Go ahead,' I said even though I wasn't gonna give this girl nothing.

'Are you a spy sent from the CIA to assess the school?'

'No,' I didn't say I was gonna give her any info she turn into a yes like 'classified' because she would say I was and the whole school was listening to us so I didn't want to give them nothing either.

'Was the move you used earlier on him,' she pointed to Matt, 'illegal?'

'Yes.' Everyone erupted in whispers.

'Is it true that you and Matt are secretly dating and you hurt him because you didn't want to tell anyone?' why do people always make up the love rumour? It is pathetic.

'No and where on earth did you hear that?'

'My sources told me that...' I cut her off mid-sentence.

'Then your sources are wrong. I don't understand why you would want to make up stupid lies about somebody else's life. So why don't you keep your nose out of my business before you end up ten times than Matt did this morning.' With that she ran off and I sat down and everyone else went back to their lunch.

'Wow, I was right Dylan you are a feisty one.' Sam said and I just mock bowed.

'I have had to put up with people like her before and I don't like it when rumours get spread around about me; I don't like the spotlight.'

'Well you have to tell me how you did it because she is always bugging us and we can never get her off of our backs but it seems that you have a magic touch.'

'Thanks, now can we forget the whole dilemma?'

'Yeah, agreed,' Matt said and so we all sat down and ate lunch and never once mentioned Nicola and my little encounter with her.

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


End file.
